Princess Toast
by Marymel
Summary: Greta helps Greg and Jackson with Morgan's birthday breakfast...and makes Morgan a special treat.


**Jackson and Greta are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

**Inspired by a commercial, I thought it would make a cute story for Greta. So here's what I came up with. Hope you enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Greg, Jackson and Greta were busily working in the kitchen to fix Morgan a special breakfast for her birthday. Jackson helped Greg with pancakes and Greta happily helped stir the batter and fix a fruit salad.

"Dada, me wan do sumfin'," Greta told her father as Jackson flipped a pancake.

"What do you want to do, sweetie?" Greg asked his daughter.

"Hmm..." Greta said as she thought for a moment.

Jackson smiled at his sister. "I haven't made toast yet. You want to do that?" He asked his sister.

Greta smiled. "Okay!" She happily watched as her brother took two pieces of bread and put them in the toaster.

"Do you think mama would like peanut butter or jam on her toast?" Jackson asked Greta.

"Mm...peanut butter!" Greta said. "Me do!" She jumped down from her chair and asked her father for a knife and peanut butter. Greg smiled as he handed her a butter knife and the peanut butter.

"Baba, can me put sumfin' else on da toast?" Greta asked.

"O...kay," Jackson said, wondering what his sister was up to. Before he could ask, the happy girl jumped off the chair and got some of her Easter candy.

"Greta," Greg said. "What are you doing?"

"Dada, dis mine!" Greta said. "Baba hewp!"

Jackson and Greg looked at each other and shrugged. "Okay," Jackson said. "What do you want to do?"

A few minutes later, Greg, Jackson and Greta quietly walked to Morgan's room. Scruffy happily jumped on the bed and licked Morgan's face. Morgan groaned and laughed as Greta and Jackson giggled. "Scuffy wake mama!" Greta said, laughing.

Morgan groaned and sat up in bed. "What's all this?" She asked her family.

"Happy birfday, mama!" Greta shouted.

"Happy birthday!" Jackson and Greg said.

"Oh," Morgan said with a warm smile as she looked at the tray of breakfast Greg set on the bed. There were pancakes and Morgan's favorite fruits, orange juice, coffee, and Jackson picked some daisies that were in a small vase.

"This looks so wonderful," Morgan said.

"And that's not all," Jackson said. He smiled at his sister. "You ready?"

Greta nodded and handed Morgan the plate she carefully carried in from the kitchen. On it was toast covered in peanut butter, like Greta said.

Greta also put pink jellybeans, strawberry licorice and chocolate candies all over the bread.

The happy girl beamed at her mother. "Me make you toast!"

Morgan raised her eyebrows and smiled as she looked at the concoction. "You sure did," she said with a bemused smile.

"She wouldn't let me help," Greg quickly said when Morgan glanced at him. "She did it all herself. She wanted to help with your birthday breakfast."

"Baba hewp," Greta said. "But me do da big stuff!"

Morgan couldn't help but softly laugh at how her daughter just wanted to make her something for her birthday. To her, it meant more than a five-star dinner. "Well...you and your brother and daddy did a very good job."

Greta beamed at her mother. "Tank you!"

"Thanks, mama," Jackson said. He, too, smiled at his little sister.

"Mama, you eat?" Greta asked, wondering why her mother hadn't tried what she made.

Morgan smiled and took a small bite of the toast. "Mmm," she said, trying not to grimace at the odd tastes mixed together. Greg pursed his lips, trying not to laugh. Morgan shot her husband a good-natured glare.

"I'm not laughing," Greg whispered. "Because she'll probably fix it for me for my birthday."

"Dada!" Greta said, glaring at her father. "Dis mama princess toast. You no get princess toast. I make you prince toast!"

"Oh," Greg said as Jackson giggled. "That's very sweet of you."

"Tank you," Greta said with a smile.

Morgan smiled lovingly at her family. "It is very sweet of you. And this whole breakfast is very sweet of you all." She gently kissed Greg's lips and kissed Jackson and Greta's foreheads. She smiled at her family. "You guys want to help me eat breakfast?"

"Okay!" Jackson and Greta said.

Jackson and Greg both took a bite of Greta's toast. Like Morgan, they both grimaced slightly at the taste of the unusual concoction. But they were proud of Greta for wanting to help fix Morgan's breakfast.

Morgan got a couple of drawings and handmade cards from the kids, and Greg told her he was treating her to dinner at her favorite Italian restaurant. "We'll even bring a doggie bag home for Scruffy." Greta and Jackson giggled as the dog sat up and wagged her tail.

"Mama," Greta said. "Did you like my toast?"

Morgan smiled at her daughter. "I loved it," she said. "You know why?" Greta shook her head and Morgan gently brushed Greta's strawberry blonde hair with her hand. "I loved it because you made it," she told her daughter. "I am so proud of you and your brother for helping your daddy with breakfast, and I love that you wanted to do something just for me."

Greta smiled widely. "Tank you!" She looked at her smiling father. "Are you proud of dada? Cause he did some stuff, too."

Greg and Jackson laughed softy as Morgan hugged her husband. "I am," she said. "I am so lucky my family wanted to do all this just for my birthday."

"Happy birthday!" Jackson said as he gave Morgan a hug.

"Happy birfday, mama!" Greta said as she joined the big family hug.

Morgan smiled as she hugged her family. No matter how it tasted, Greta's princess toast was a wonderful addition to the birthday breakfast. It was truly a wonderful way to start Morgan's birthday.

**The End**


End file.
